


Antinous

by von_gelmini, witchway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Feels, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Small Penis, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: But kissing Tony meant being kissed by Tony, and being kissed by Tony meant Tony wasundressing him,which is why he twisted away and found himself gasping “Tonycanwedothiswiththelightsout?” in a tiny, whimpering voice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Antinous

* * *

“Tony? Can we… umm, god…”

Valiantly Peter moved his mouth away from his mentor’s hungry mouth and tried again. But turning down Tony’s kisses was not easy under the best of circumstances. Peter would know — he was becoming an expert. This was the third time he had been melting into Tony’s kiss, melting into Tony’s arms.

The difference was they were now kissing _in Tony’s bedroom,_ sitting on Tony’s bed in fact, which meant things were getting into ‘now or never’ territory.

“…Tony?” he tried again. But _dammit_ now Tony was using his tongue to tease Peter’s bottom lip and making his head swim.

In the end it was only because he was significantly stronger than Tony (and also currently panicking!) that he pulled far enough away to talk at all.

“What’s the matter, baby? Too much? Do you want me to slow down?” Though he wondered how simply kissing the boy could overwhelm his senses enough to push him away. Perhaps he misread the entire situation. “What do you want me to do, Pete? Are you okay?”

Peter opened his mouth but found nothing coming out. But this was not good, now Tony was looking doubtful, and the _last_ thing Peter wanted was the man he had been crushing on for so many years looking doubtful. He solved the problem quickly. Unfortunately his solution was kissing Tony again.

But kissing Tony meant being kissed by Tony, and being kissed by Tony meant Tony was _undressing him,_ which is why he twisted away and found himself gasping “Tonycanwedothiswiththelightsout?” in a tiny, whimpering voice.

“If it’s what you want. I want you to be comfortable. But Pete, you’re beautiful. I would miss seeing those gorgeous eyes of yours. Watching the adorable way you blush and how I’ve wondered all this time, seeing it at your collar, how far down it goes.” Tony reached for the top buttons on Peter's shirt, the lights still on, hoping the kid would forget his request by being distracted with Tony’s fingers on his collarbone, his lips brushing the sharp angle of his jaw.

His fingers slid down the front of Peter’s shirt, slowly, feeling the buttons he was going to loosen. “I want to see you. Want to know what you’ve been hiding all this time. You’re stunning. I can’t help noticing. Noticed that all along. More now that you’ve grown into your body. Baby, I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” Buttons worked their way undone. One from the top, one from the bottom, back to the top, alternating until the boy’s chest was almost entirely revealed, hidden only by one last button, valiantly holding on.

Tony kissed the divot between Peter’s collarbone. Kissed up to his Adam’s apple, bobbing as Peter swallowed nervously. “You taste like a little slice of heaven,” Tony crooned, his lips moving over the boy’s vein, feeling his pulse against them. The last button surrendered and he pushed Peter’s shirt open, sliding it over his shoulders. Tony caressed the curve where shoulder met arm, ran down Peter’s firm strong bicep, covered with smooth, flawless skin.

“So perfect,” he whispered, nuzzling the spot right behind Peter’s ear. His tongue teased just behind Peter’s earlobe and the boy’s shirt wound up on the bed. “God, Peter. Stunning. I can’t think of another word. Flawless. Beautiful. Sweet. You taste sweet,” Tony said, capturing Peter’s lips with his.

Sliding down Peter’s back, circling around his waist to rest just below the boy’s navel, Tony’s rough hand caressed smooth skin.

“I’ve wanted to see you. Know every square inch of your body. Learn every curve and contour.” As Tony spoke, he kept his lips brushing across Peter’s face. Softly kissing his cheek, his jaw, his temple, to his lips again. “So soft,” he said, his breath warm and moist against Peter’s hairless face. “Baby, you are beautiful. I love that you are frozen in time like this. How you’ve been captured at the moment where you are the ideal of perfection.”

“Baby,” he whispered as his fingers found the button of Peter’s jeans. “I want to _learn_ you. Everything about you, mind and body.” He closed his fingers on the tab of Peter’s zipper. “Want every part of you to be mine.” The zipper slid down and Peter’s jeans slid down after it, leaving the boy hidden by nothing but his boxers.

Tony worked his hand under the waistband of Peter’s jeans, loosening them from around his waist, pushing them down as far as he could. The way Peter was laying, he needed to raise his hips just slightly. With a bit of a tug, Tony tried to show what he needed Peter to do. The boy seemed reluctant, so Tony moved him just enough to slide his pants over the angle of his hip and move them down to his knees. He sat up just a little so he could work the tight jeans down over his calves, down to his ankles, and off of his feet.

He leaned back and looked at his beautiful boy. Pale skin stretched out before him. Those long, graceful legs that danced him in the air as he swung on a strand of web. Peter’s boxers had shifted as Tony took off his jeans. They were loose over the curve of his ass, pulled snug across the front of his body. Where the smallest of bulges showed within them.

Tony slid his hands up Peter’s legs. Strong, he could feel the muscles under the boy’s limbs, hairless, not shaved, simply perfectly smooth. He was a little taken aback by Peter’s apparent lack of response. But Tony passed that off to nerves. Until his hands pushed over his thighs, up over Peter’s boxers, and his thumbs hooked in the elastic, sliding the last bit of covering from Peter’s body.

Peter closed his eyes tight as the boxers began to come down… oh wait _weren’t those lights supposed to be off by now?_ He took a deep breath and promised himself everything would be all right…

Then the elastic of his boxers slipped down past where his treasure line _should_ have been and Peter jerked upright like a man who had been electrocuted, jerking his boxers back into place and started babbling helplessly.

“Okay I **KNOW** what you’re going to say, but you of _**all**_ people can **not** accuse me of lying about my age. _**You** know how old I am._ You’ve ALWAYS known how old I was and I’m told that my dad wasn’t very hairy either and… it’s just… okay I don’t have to explain the spiderbite to you but _after_ the spiderbite it just… it’s like everything just _stopped…”_

“Shhh,” Tony said soothingly, stroking Peter’s hair. “I know how old you are Pete. And there is nothing wrong with the way you look. You certainly don’t look underage. Not with those abs. Not with the way your arms look so strong. Whoever thinks you’re not as old as you are, simply isn’t looking at all of you.” Tony paused. “I’d like to look at _all_ of you. Baby, I want all of you to be mine.”

“It’s just… dammit Tony.” He lowered his boxers a little to show what little amount of hair he had. “It was like this when I was fifteen… and then the spiderbite happened and it all just _stopped_. “ His shoulders sagged, but the truth is he was relieved. There was _no one,_ no one on the planet, that he could talk to about this. And now there was Tony.

Of course Tony would make it all right.

“Is it really okay?” he asked in a whisper. He tried not to smile. But inside he was smiling. He didn’t have to pretend that it was about shaving, he didn’t have to pretend at all.

Tony leaned closer to Peter. His hand ran slowly down the boy’s chest and he leaned his head against the side of Peter’s, feeling the boy’s soft curls brush against his forehead. His arm circled comfortingly around Peter’s back. “You are perfect as you are. I love you as you are. You’re not fifteen, baby, and you don’t look like a fifteen year old boy. You look like a very handsome young _man.”_

Peter leaned into Tony’s embrace and took in his scent, letting it comfort him, calm him. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Okay. But then there’s _this.”_

He lay his head on Tony’s shoulder and thumbed the boxers down all the way. He kept his eyes closed, trusting his mentor to, at the very least, say something gentle.

Tony’s hand continued its downward caress, following Peter’s lowering of his boxers, feeling the perfectly smooth skin of his lower belly, where most young men of his age would have a defined treasure line. All Peter had was smooth skin over taut, firm muscle. His hand slid lower. And Tony realized what problem the ‘this’ was. Peter was smaller than averagely endowed. Tony’s gaze followed his hand.

“Peter, you’re… beautiful,” he said, slightly awestruck. The boy was like a perfectly sculpted classical statue. Only warm and alive, not cold marble. He ran his hand over the slight swell of Peter’s cock. “Proportioned to your body. I might be larger, but not proportioned to my height. I will never have the amazingly classic beauty that you carry.” Tony lifted Peter’s cock in his hand, caressed it, encircled it with his fingers. “My hand is too rough, too coarse, to touch your perfection.” He looked down at Peter’s cock. “But perhaps to kiss…” he said, looking back up into Peter’s face. “You are the ideal size for a kiss. A long, slow, _deep_ kiss.”

Peter tried not to grin like an idiot. Tried and failed. It wasn’t just the flood of relief it was something else, something like… amazement. He trusted Tony to be gentle, but he wasn’t expecting _poetic._

Still, the amount of nerves that had plagued him up until this moment forced him to argue. A little.

“Okay, but you _have_ to say something nice because you’re my… wait… _wait…“_

Suddenly Peter pulled away to look Tony full in the face.

“Did you say… you _loved_ me?”

“I’d hoped I was your lover. That you were mine. And a lover, loves.”

“Oh… Tony…” He couldn’t speak much more because he was kissing Tony’s mouth. And he couldn’t kiss very well because he was grinning from ear to ear. Finally he gave up and wrapped his arms around the man he had been in love with for what seemed like his whole life and held on, probably a little too tight, and spoke. Or tried. In the end all he could say was, “I’m so glad you said that.

“I’m _so_ in love with you Tony Stark,” he said breathlessly when he finally let the man go. He pulled away enough to yank off his boxers and send them to the floor as he confessed. “I’ve been in love with you for so fucking long.”

“And if this is… if this is _really_ okay… I mean you’re not just being nice…”

“Baby, you are so beautiful. All of you. Next to me? You are my Antinous and I am simply the much coarser, more earthly, Hadrian. And that love is forever.”

Peter stopped for a minute, his brain turning. Quickly he placed the story that Tony had told him of Antinous and Hadrian (one of _many_ stories Tony had told him of late of famous men who had loved each other.) Suddenly he was grinning and blushing and covering his face. Oh god. Tony was comparing him to a white marble Greek statue, the kind with the tiny dick.

Oh well. If that’s what Tony _liked…_ who was he to complain?

He reached for his Hadrian’s hand and brought it to the subject in question, the thing he had been so ashamed of, the thing that had kept him shying away from Tony’s obvious amorous advances for months now. Why had he wasted so much time? He should have known…

Tony made him feel strong and brave and powerful. Was it any surprise that, now, Tony would make him feel beautiful?

“Well,” he whispered. “If you _want_ to kiss it…”

“Come lie back down with me and I will kiss you everywhere.” Tony gently lowered Peter back to the bed. He kissed the boy’s lips, his chin, his throat, his chest, his firmly muscled belly, down to the rise of his cock. Fully hard now, Peter was the ideal size, a perfect complement to him. He wrapped his lips around the boy’s cock, bringing him all the way to the root inside the warm caress of his mouth. Drawing his lips back up along his shaft, Tony placed a kiss on the tip.

Peter’s hands flew to Tony’s back, then to his head, then to the headboard of the bed, finally landing on Tony’s shoulders where he held on desperately as Tony’s skillful mouth brought him over the edge, and he came moaning his lover’s name.

Tony let Peter’s cock gently slip from his mouth. He put a kiss on the softening swell of his shaft. “Beauty,” he said, resting his head on Peter’s hip. He looked down at the way Peter’s cock went from hard to soft, lying against his thigh as if formed by a renaissance artist sculpting an angel.

Peter blinked up at his lover’s ceiling. Then he looked down at his lover’s face. But when he saw what Tony was doing he moaned and hid behind his hands.

He _had_ to hide his face behind his hands, because he didn’t want Tony to see that he was grinning.

He couldn’t help it. His lungs were filling up with beautiful oxygen and it was making him giddy. He felt like he had been holding his breath for weeks. Weeks? Maybe for _years._ And why? Because it was very difficult to get a man into bed and while also desperately trying to hide his body. A body that Tony had just described as ‘classic’ and ‘perfection’. A body Tony thought was beautiful.

He had been so _worried_ about this moment. Worried that Tony didn’t really want him. Worried that Tony would want to keep the lights on. And worried, more than anything else, that once he _was_ in bed with Tony he would embarrass himself, might accidentally say ‘I love you’.

Now, as Tony moved to lie next to him, Peter was overwhelmed with relief, knowing he had _nothing to hide_ at all. He let his arms fall around Tony’s waist. Relaxing in his lover’s bed. In his lover’s arms.

Feeling like a work of art.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't leave more kudos, so leave a <3 as a 2nd one.
> 
> You've come this far, why not leave a comment? 
> 
> Comments are soooooooooo easy. Just cut and paste your favorite line!
> 
> Witchway's Starker blog on tumblr is [thestarkerisobvious](https://thestarkerisobvious.tumblr.com/).  
> Von's Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit us.


End file.
